Dark Possibilities
by UWontKnoXD
Summary: {AU} {Manipulative!Dumbldore} {Dark!Smart!Harry} {Harry/you tell me} Harry Potter was charged with the death of Draco Malfoy. He is immediately sent to Azkaban: no trial, no Veritaserum. When Peter Pettigrew is apprehended and spills the truth, both he and Sirius Black are no longer fugitives.. But what will happen when Harry realizes that the Light side may not be the right side?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: THis is your average Harry goes to Azkaban story. Please tell me who you want Harry to be paired with eventually!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, because methinks I'd screw the whole storyline up.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Trials**

* * *

_Boy-Who-Lived is the Boy-Who-Killed_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_We all know him as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Refuses-To-Die. Several months ago, he was entered into the legendary Triwizard Tournament, one of the most prestigious tournament broken into Three Tasks among the three best schools in Europe: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts._

_When Potter received his winnings, one of his closest friends said, "He wasn't the same after the tournament. Something was wrong." This friend decided to remain anonymous._

_Several days after the Third Task, Harry Potter used the Killing Curse on Draco Malfoy, a fellow fourth-year. Potter then was found, unconscious, near the corpse of the young Malfoy. Four Aurors arrived at the scene, and Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban with no trial, no goodbyes._

_"It was always Potter," states Millicent Bulstrode, a house-mate of Draco's. "Poor Draco was often assaulted in the halls."_

_Ron Weasley, a great friend of Potter's, also came in for an interview. "He always had to be the best," Weasley had stated. "He cheated to put his name in during the Triwizard Tournament, and then lied about it, saying that someone else did. And near the end of the tournament, when Potter claimed the trophy was a port key and Cedric Diggory had been killed by Voldemort, I reckon he cornered Diggory and killed him." Weasley also mentioned that Potter was "raving mad" and often had dreams where his scar would bleed and he'd wake up screaming. The interview was interrupted when Weasley's sister cast a Bat-Bogey Hex on him saying that he was just jealous._

_On Potter's side, however, a certain Neville Longbottom came in for an interview. "I know he didn't do it," Longbottom had stated. "He would never kill Malfoy, no matter what he did. In fact, Malfoy bullied Harry's best friend the most. Called her a Mudblood almost every day."_

_Hermione Granger, the possible love interest of Harry Potter, did not come in for questioning, but only said that the Daily Prophet would, "Botch up her words"._

_Draco Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy, a loyal contributor to the Daily Prophet, has demanded that his family be compensated from Potter's Gringotts account immediately, but Potter's bank account has been locked down, due to his life-time prison sentence._

_The most enlightening interview I had was with Albus Dumbledore, who claimed to know Harry best. "I regret to say that Harry wasn't his normal self ever since he encountered Sirius Black at Hogwarts in Third Year. I believe Black poisoned his mind with the Dark Lord's requests." But Dumbledore still insists that Harry be put to trial, but since he is an underage wizard, he technically can't get a trial, since underage wizards aren't needed to. Thus, Harry Potter was sent straight to Azkaban._

_My avid readers, when I interviewed Harry Potter during the Triwizard tournament, I had no idea I was in the presence of a murderer. I only hope that the Wizarding World can cope with this terrible betrayal._

**OooOoOOoOooO**

"Tonks! Get out of there!"

The dark hallway was lit up with flashes of spells. Above all the others, the color being fired the most was a sickly green.

Rubble exploded across the hall constantly, showering a small figure. Again, the deep, authoritative voice boomed out: "Tonks! We have to go!"

The figure kept firing into the gloom, with green bolts coming back at her. Suddenly, she heard a sickening thud, and a small body fell forward, stiff as a board. The figure crouched down and grabbed the body quickly, launching it out the door.

Large, black-skinned hands grabbed the body and thrust it behind safe lines. The speaker yelled again, "Tonks! The place is coming down! We have to go!"

The small figure, still firing spells, backed up and lunged through to safety, just in time for a red spell to destroy the entrance, blocking the front line, leaving a silent room.

The dark-skinned hands waved a wand, and a white light lit up the room, revealing the features of the small figure: dirty pink hair, small nose, and dark eyebrows. She leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Who'd we get?" She gasped.

The owner of the hands, a tall black man, ripped the mask off the Death Eater. It revealed a dirty, hairy man, with large front teeth. His mouth was open in a half-scream, and his eyes were staring, terrified, ahead.

"Peter Pettigrew." The girl breathed.

"We have to go, Tonks." The man said. "The house is coming down."

Tonks glanced around at the old house. Grimmauld Place shook quietly. She sighed.

"Shack, help me bring him."

Kingsley Shacklebolt complied, point his wand at the stiff figure and lifting him up. He set him on a nearby table.

"Where's the portkey?" Tonks said breathlessly.

Shacklebolt swore quietly. "It's in the hall."

Tonks swore, too. "Kreacher!"

A small, wrinkled House elf appeared before them. The elf slowly studied them both.

"Mudblood lover and friend, Kreacher won't help, no," he croaked.

"Kreacher, you have to grab a necklace from the hall." Tonks ordered. "It's small, with a red ruby in the mid-"

"Kreacher only obeys Mistress, no, he won't take orders from a dirty half-blood and nig-"

Tonks struck the elf across the face, and its ears flapped sloppily.

"Kreacher, do it now. I am directly related to -"

"Half-blood disowned, yes, she was -"

"Kreacher, do it now, or I will give you clothes."

The wrinkly thing hissed. "Kreacher will do this, yes, to get rid of non-pureblood filth."

He popped away. Several seconds later, there was another pop, and he appeared, throwing the necklace at them in fury.

"Mistress Black is destroyed!" Kreacher screeched. "Filthy mudblood lover and nig -"

Before he could finish, Schacklebolt and Tonks grabbed the necklace, both said, "Portus!", and disappeared.

One moment later, the kitchen caved in, killing an angry House elf and three Death Eaters.

**OooOoOOoOooO**

The huge, circular room was silent as a stone, despite the dozens of wizards overseeing the trial.

Amelia Bones, a middle-aged woman with greying hair and navy blue eyes, sat at a large elevated seat, in front of the Wizengamot.

All the other magical peoples in attendance included Rita Skeeter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, a dozen aurors and many other Ministry officials.

The spectators surrounded a lone figure in the middle of the room. The man twitched nervously, and looked around pleadingly at everyone else. Two aurors stood on either side of the rat - looking man.

"Peter Pettigrew." Madam Bones began, "You are charged for the murder of three muggles. You will now be administered Veritaserum to ensure the truth as we ask you the following questions."

One auror came up behind the high-backed chair and held down Pettigrew's arms, and the other forced down the truth potion down his throat.

"How are you alive?"

Everyone leaned in to hear the answer. The small voice answered:

"I was James and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper. They switched from Sirius Black to me at the last moment. I went straight to Voldemort and told him, and he killed the Potters, but not Harry. I fled when I heard the Voldemort had been defeated, but Sirius Black found me. He cornered me in a muggle street, and I panicked. I blew up the street and cut off my finger, and then changed into a rat and escaped."

Gasps were heard throughout the Courtroom.

Bones turned and said, "Send release forms to the Auror office immediately. Sirius Black is to be taken off the criminal lists immediately.

Rita Skeeter was writing furiously.

"You are an unregistered animagus?"

"Yes."

Bones wrote more down.

"Did you murder three muggles?"

"Yes."

Bones wrote something else down.

"Were you a supporter of You-Know-Who?"

". . . no."

Bones wrote another thing down.

"I am."

Bones froze. She shakily put down her quill and stared at the criminal.

"Can repeat that, please?"

"I am currently a supporter of You-Know-Who. I sacrificed my hand to help him return, and used Harry Potter's blood to help."

Pure fear struck the whole room, and everyone paled considerably. Molly Weasley began to cry. "He was right, oh, and no one believed him."

Bones continued. "What happened on the night Cedric Diggory died?"

Pettigrew answered robotically, "Barty Crouch Jr. created a portkey out of the Triwizard Cup. Potter and Diggory both agreed to grab the cup at the same time, and they both were transported to Tom Riddle Sr.'s graveyard, where I killed Diggory with the Killing Curse."

There was an uproar in the room, and Bones slammed her hand down. "ORDER IN THE COURT!" She roared. Everyone quieted down, but whispers of rage were passed from person to person.

Pettigrew continued, "I pinned Potter to a statue and cut his wrist. I used his blood and my hand to create a new body for Voldemort. My Lord and Potter dueled, and Potter escaped by using the Cup again. He was able to grab Diggory's body, and they were transported back. Lucius Malfoy, under the orders of the Dark Lord, bribed Minister Fudge to tell the world that Harry Potter was lying."

Now there was chaos in the room. Paper flew, and the Aurors had to calm the others down, eventually having to cast a Silencing charm. The audience calmed down, and Bones turned to her assistant and said, "Send word to Fudge that he has been evicted from his position by indirectly serving the Dark Lord and accepting a bribery. Send criminal forms to Lucius Malfoy for bribery and supporting the Dark Lord."

Turning back, she carried on the questioning.

"What crimes have you done since then, other than the murder of three muggles?"

"I killed Draco Malfoy."

This time, nothing could contain the chaos that ensued then. It took half an hour to calm them down, and then they had to repair the stands, which had caved in. The hearing continued.

"Elaborate, Mr. Pettigrew."

"After I brought back Voldemort, he ordered me to go to Hogwarts and frame Harry Potter. I snuck into the castle in my animagus form and stunned Potter. I then used his wand to kill Malfoy, and set up their bodies to make it seem like Potter had killed him."

Bones said quietly to her assistant, "Send release forms to Azkaban. Harry Potter is to be released immediately, and receive full compensation from the Ministry."

Dumbledore stood up. "Madam Bones, before sending those forms, I suggest that you repeat the question when Peter is given another dose of Veritaserum."

The implication of these words sunk into the crowd. Tonks, Molly Weasley, and McGonagall all stood up at the same time and yelled at Dumbledore. They all said a variation of:

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! DO YOU WANT ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS TO REMAIN IN AZKABAN? HARRY POTTER TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU SHOULD RETURN THE FAVOR!"

Bones demanded order once again. "Dumbledore, the Veritaserum was freshly brewed and is guaranteed to last several hours."

When Dumbledore went to speak again, Bones interrupted him.

"Albus Dumbledore, if you speak again, you can be charged with accusing an innocent, which will result in several years in Azkaban."

Dumbledore shut up immediately, and sat down just as quickly.

Bones returned to the final question.

"What are Voldemort's future plans?"

"He plans to invade Azkaban and kill Harry Potter on Tuesday."

Bones turned to her assistant. "Send the release forms, quickly! Bring several Aurors." The assistant hurried away.

An owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Bones's desk. She opened it and read it aloud: "Ex-Minister Fudge has been evicted, and Kingsley Shacklebolt is to take his place."

Bones smiled and Shacklebolt. "Excellent. We won't have an idiotic dunderhead as Minister this time."

Everyone silently agreed with her words.

"Peter Pettigrew, you are sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. Court dismissed!"

**OooOoOOoOooO**

In the dark cells of Azkaban, you could hear nothing except a one man grunting for breath.

A guard passed by the cell. He turned and leaned up against the bars, sneering. "What's up, Potter? Planning another student's death?"

In the cell, a young man was shirtless and doing pushups. It came as a surprise to everyone when the Potter kid didn't go mad. It's been several months, and he hadn't said a word to the guards.

The kid continued coin push-ups, bare back muscles flexing. The kid had grown a lot in his time in Azkaban, which made no sense.

"Come on, Potter, you ain't crazy yet? Only a matter of time. The good thing is that Black can't get you hear, eh?"

No answer. But the guard wasn't done yet. He tossed a newspaper clipping into the cell. "Read this, Potter. Your friends don't like you no more, eh? No wonder. They won't be friends with a murderer."

Slowly, Harry lifted his left hand up, performing a one-handed pushup. Harry flipped him the bird.

The guard snorted and left.

Harry finished his workout, and sat against the wall. He picked up the newspaper clipping and read it slowly. As he went through it, his eyes darkened, and his eyebrows lowered in rage and disgust.

**OooOoOOoOooO**

The boat bumped the shore softly. Four people hopped off the boat and walked towards the massive grey building on the dark rocky island.

When Tonks was sent on the journey to Azkaban, she decided to bring Ron Weasley, with her. She hadn't read the article by Skeeter, and assumed that Ron was still Harry's best mate, and she reckoned that Harry would like to see him. Shacklebolt went with her, saying that it didn't matter if he was Minister or not. McGonagall also came along, being Harry's head of house.

They reached the guard's office, and handed the chief guard the release forms. The pipe dropped out of his mouth.

"Terrible thing, sending a kid to this place for how many months." The guard murmured. "His cell is down the hall, the last one to your left."

They four people walked down the dark, wet hall towards Harry's cell. When they reached it, they saw a dark figure, barely visible in the cell. He was sitting in the back corner, shrouded in shadows.

Tonks nudged Ron, and he stepped forward. The redhead pressed his face against the bars.

"Hey, mate." Ron said weakly. "You're released. Everyone knows you were telling the truth."

Slowly, the figure got up. The figure was slightly taller than Weasley, which was a large change from the last time they'd seen him. Without stepping into the light, Harry brought his knee into the redhead's crotch, and slammed his face with his fist.

Ron screamed a girlish scream and fell backwards, holding his jewels and bloody nose. Tonks aided Ron and McGonagall stepped in front. "Potter, you're free. You didn't have to -"

Without answering, Harry dropped the article onto the floor outside his cell.

McGonagall snatched it and read through it. By the time she was done and handing it to Tonks, she was yelling at Ron about loyalty, and friendship, and trust. How he was a terrible friend.

Shacklebolt opened the cell door and waited. The figure didn't move for some time. Ron was still rolling around on the floor.

When Harry finally stepped into the light, everyone was shocked at his appearance. Harry had gotten several inches taller, and his hair had grown out down to his shoulder. A light stubbled had grown over a grimy face. He wore a baggy prison pants, and no shirt. His torso was chiseled, but not overly so. Overall, it looked like Harry had spent a few moths in a gym, not in Azkaban.

Harry glared at Ron. "If you touch, look, or talk to me, I will kill you." He hissed with a deep voice.

With that, Harry started to walk down the hall, ready to leave the terrible place.

* * *

A/N: Tell me who you want Harry to be paired with, still!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You can check out my other HP story too, when you've finished this chapter. Please tell me who you want Harry to be paired with!

P.S: I'm revising Chapter 1 a bunch, so expect an update with that, too.

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Justice is Served**

* * *

No emotion. Was this normal for a person who'd just come out of Azkaban? To cease contact with all else, to live in their own world of misery? Alas, some people would right off the Boy-Who-Lived's time at the Wizarding Prison as tiny amount time; merely a portion of the years and years many inmates would have to endure before their untimely death. But Harry had learned that death was the only sure way to relieve yourself of the pain.

Surprisingly, the one asking himself this question was a certain Harry Potter, who was now sitting at the helm of a boat with one auror, on Minister for Magic, one ex-best friend, and one head of house. Was he happy with any of these people?

No. No he was not.

So he decided to stay as quiet as possible, so that they don't notice the miserable crack in his voice. The sadness that is shrouded behind it. He kept his eyes lightly shut, so mask the film of misery embedded in the previously joyous green eyes.

Finally, after, what seemed like hours (and most likely was) the boat hit a shore from the dark grey waters. Harry was led to a nearby village, where they used the Floo network to get to the Ministry.

When Harry appeared in the massive, slick black-stoned walled hall, there was a massive crowd of reporters. Among them, he noticed Rita Skeeter was desperately trying to get to the front of the crowd.

Shacklebolt and Tonks went and tried to clear them off, but Rita Skeeter reached Harry first, where she asked, "Harry Potter, how will you react to how the Ministry treated you, and what will you do? Will you demand compensation?"

Tonks and Shacklebolt went to clear her off, but Harry gave them a look. They stopped in their tracks as Harry stepped up to Skeeter. In the lowest, most threatening voice one could imagine, Harry hissed, "It wasn't just the Ministry, you miserable old hag. It was all the wizards who read your stupid little stories and believed them. So fuck you." He stormed off on his own, following Tonks and Shacklebolt, who were forcing their way through the crowd.

And yet the reporters followed him, despite the Minister for Magic himself still trying to get rid of them. Loosing his patience, Harry turned once again.

"Here's a little story, you miserable blood-sucking leaches. I am going to take the compensation and decide what else to do with my life. You left me in Azkaban, so you better count on my leaving you. This miserable little war you're fighting? You aren't going to get any more help, and even I can say that you're on the losing side. Tom is much to powerful for the so-called 'Light' to handle, since you've just lost your greatest weapon."

The reporters didn't follow him this time. They watched in shocked silence as Harry Potter flipped them the bird again and resumed his walk down the big, black-bricked walls of the Ministry.

**OooOoOOoOooO**

Harry sat down, hard, in the uncomfortable back of the wooden chair. The man in front of him wore no expression, and he had little significance to the Ministry as a whole, he had dealt with ex-Azkaban prisoners before, and if he had learned anything from it, it was to not suggest anything that might remind them of the prison.

"Mr. Potter, let's talk about your current finances. Currently, if you accept, your Underage Vault will double in size immed -"

"I'm not interested in money." Harry said, cutting off the startled man. "I would like to be free of the underage wizard restrictions that result in me not being able to defend myself."

"Young man, that is a massive request -"

Harry snorted. "Hardly. The Ministry'd rather have a couple thousand more Galleons in their pockets than just let one kid be able to cast magic."

The man paused for a moment. "I'll see what can be done."

Harry nodded, and there was an uncomfortable silence as the two stared at eachother. "If I have an Underage Vault, is there a main Potter Vault anywhere that I don't know about?"

The man hesitated. As he was instructed, under the desk, he gripped his wand tightly, ready to cast a stunning charm."Yes. The last withdrawal was just earlier this morning. By Albus Dumbledore, your magical guardian."

Harry's lip curled as he growled. "Three questions. One: am I allowed to sue him? Two: Is one's magical guardian supposed to take custody of their child if the child's parents are killed? And three: Why are you holding your wand at the ready under the table? I am clearly unarmed, and if I were to attack you, it would take me considerably longer than it would for you to slap that handy little panic button; not that I would get that far. The Aurors most likely put up a little shield charm right in front of me, which can't be uncharmed unless I get my wand back. Speaking of which, I'd like to know where my wand is."

The man blinked. This kid was smarter and more sane than anyone who'd just been released from Azkaban. "Er . . . no, not yet, not until you come of age. And yes, unless they find a more adequate home with any blood relatives of the child."

"So if I was abused, Dumbledore will go to Azkaban?"

The man nodded hesitantly, not really believing that Harry could have been abused. He was the Boy-Who-Lived! "Er . . . yes. But you'll need cold-hard evidence."

"Noted." Harry said dryly. "And when do I become of age?"

"At 17 years."

"What if a certain Minister sent me to Azkaban without a trial? Even though children are supposed to have a full trial, and oh, I don't know, NOT be sent Azkaban?" Harry fumed.

"Then . . . then yes, you could sue him. And Mr. Potter," The man said, looking him directly in the eye. "If you were abused, and Dumbledore didn't do anything about it, than he could very well be sent to Azkaban, for life."

Harry's eyes shined with a new type of rage. "Excellent. And now, back to the most important subject." Leaning forward, he placed his elbows on the table, clasped his hands, settled his cold eyes on the low-leveled official before him. "Where the hell is my wand?"

The man paled considerably. "You - you haven't been informed?" His voice was suddenly hoarse, and his eyes darted for an exit. All professionalisms were lost now; if he had to be the one to tell, he was surely going to get it.

Harry glared at him. "I haven't, but I can guess as to what happened to it."

**OooOoOOoOooO**

Harry sighed through his nose, leaning back in his seat. The seat was created with a thick cushion of cloth, and was supported by a light cushioning charm, as most Wizarding furniture was. How long had it been since he'd reclined on something so soft and comfortable? Back at the Gryffindor common room, he concluded.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back farther, relaxing his mind into a small place where his consciousness could not be disturbed. A little, happy place, where the dementors and tendrils of sadness could not reach. This moment of peace was not destined to last, for several minutes later, the door quietly opened, and three sets of feet padded their way into the room.

There was a pause, and one of them whispered, "Go on. You wake him up." The voice immediately registered itself in Harry's mind as someone he knew, but he could remember. It was masculine, but was obviously Harry's age, given the slight crack in his voice. Another voice's response was, "I won't! I'm just taking a message to him! I don't want to get ripped to shreds!" This one was undeniably feminine, and Harry recognized it as Tonks. The final voice carried a slow, dreamy feel with it, "Come one, all. He won't hurt us - unless we're Ronald."

The other voices chuckled nervously, and Harry breathed out slowly. The boy's voice asked, "Well, Luna? Will you do it?"

"I don't feel that I should wake him. The Nargles are currently infesting him. I feel that several would and get me."

There was a pause, and it was obvious that the boy and Luna were looking at Tonks. "Come on, guys! Just because I'm the Auror here doesn't mean I should do it!"

Harry, not opening his eyes, grumbled, "Your bravery is noted, Tonks. What do you want?"

Opening his eyes, he finally recognized the boy as Neville Longbottom. 'Luna' was a short, blonde witch, with large eyes and dreamy expression, and Tonks shifted nervously.

"Harry, we're escorting you to the trial room. Just before Fudge got kicked, he and his undersecretary passed a little bill stating that anyone released from Azkaban is required a trial. Apparently, the Veritaserum on the Pettigrew wasn't enough. Fudge wants you dosed with extra Veritaserum." Tonks said quickly.

"Is this undersecretary still in office?" Harry asked.

"For now," Tonks responded. "Shack has to go through a bunch of paperwork before he gets to the little things, like idiots in the Ministry. He intends to clean out the government of imbeciles and pure-blood extremists."

Harry glared at the ceiling for a while, and then stood up. "Fine." Harry growled. "Let's hope Fudge gets what he doesn't want to hear shoved right up his fat arse."

**OooOoOOoOooO**

**"**Mr. Harry James Potter." The Undersecretary to the Minister sat to the right of Shacklebolt, and Harry immediately hated the toady woman. Her obviously fake smile sent shivers of headache through him. "Is that y -"

"Yes, that is me." Harry drawled. "Were you expecting someone else?" Ripples of laughter washed through the massive crowd who had come to witness the trial.

The woman huffed. "Mr. Potter, you will refrain from rude remarks, or I may have basis to send you back to Azkaban."

Teenagers in the crowd yelled a few things, consisting of, "Hag!" and "Yeah right!", while adults protested.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Stop bluffing, you toad. As you conveniently forgot a couple months ago, I am a minor, and therefore not supposed to be sent to Azkaban. Second, it is not for you to decided, anyway. Madam Bones and the Minister have control, so just shut it and get on."

The woman purpled and looked to protest, but the new Minister glared at her. "He is correct, Madam Umbridge. Please, get on wit the trial."

Umbridge sniffed, but looked properly downcast at being reprimanded by the Minister.

"Mr. Harry James Potter -"

"Still here."

The woman clenched her fist in anger as the crowd chuckled again. She would get her revenge; the Minister had already signed the release form that dictated whether or not she would teach at the brat's blasted school.

"Mr. Potter, it is by the wishes of the previous Minister that we administer extra Veritaserum as to not allow the accused to bypass the effects."

Harry winced. "But that shit tasted like arse." He grumbled, but despite his protests, he downed the small vial that was given to him, and the trial commenced.

**OooOoOOoOooO**

_The Boy-Who-Lived WASN'T the Boy-Who-Killed, but the Boy-Who-Was-Abused_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_We once knew him as Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, and then the Boy-Who-Killed, but yesterday there is another title to put on this falsely-accused boy: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Was-Abused._

_Yesterday, Potter went to the Ministry to receive his compensation when he found that none other than Albus Dumbledore was his magical guardian AND was taking from Potter Family Vault without his permission. __He was then informed that despite the questioning done to Peter Pettigrew, he still had to attend a trial. He took this as an opportunity to do away with the troubles Albus Dumbledore had put him through._

_About 14 years ago, Harry Potter was quite literally dumped on Lily Potter's sister's doorstep with no protection whatsoever. Questioned under Veritaserum, Harry Potter stated that, "When I was home, I did nothing but chores. If I didn't finish my chores, I wouldn't have supper. If I neglected my chores altogether, I was beaten and not fed for a couple days. If I talked back to my cousin, Dudley, I was beaten. If I ate more food than they Dursley's reckoned was fair, I was beaten. If I muttered anything vaguely related to 'magic' I was beaten." Harry Potter continued on for a minute, and our horror increased with every word._

_Albus Dumbledore, put under several doses of Veritaserum, stated that he had a person to keep tabs on the boy. This person, Arabella Figg, was brought in. She was dosed and asked if she reported this abuse to Dumbledore, and she answered yes, every time. When Dumbledore was questioned as to what he did about it, he answered, "I ignored it. It's part of the greater good. I needed Potter to be submissive, willing to give himself up for the Wizarding World."_

_When asked as to why he was taking money out of Potter's Family Vault, he answered that it was quite simply for his personal needs, and none is to the benefit to Mr. Potter. This is very illegal, and the sentence is several years in Azkaban. But Dumbledore's sentence is much shorter than normal, since he is the most powerful wizard alive and many people consider him as the leader of the __Li__ght; __he will spend an extremely shortened sentence of about 3 months in Azkaban, much to the dismay of all those present._

_The most shocking thing that came out of yesterday was when Potter revealed his plans for his future. On the way to the Compensation Office at the Ministry, he was bombarded by a large crowd of reporters. When asked what his plans were for the future, he stated that he would not help in the war effort, and added that he would leave the people that betrayed him to wrath of You-Know-Who._

_See more on the subject on Page 2. To read about Dolores Umbridge's sacking, see Page 3._

**OooOoOOoOooO**

"So, what has the great Ministry decided?" Harry asked dryly. "If they tried to send me back to the Dursley's, Shacklebolt'd get sacked."

Tonks and Harry were walking down the Ministry hallway once again, although this time towards the large array of public fireplaces hooked up to the Floo network. The massive hall was empty, for the crowds of reporters and civilians alike were getting detained. Harry had been given some clothes to wear; jeans, a normal white shirt, and a hoodie. Tonks sighed, her normally pink hair shading into a more of a purple.

"Your next guardianship goes to Professor McGonagall, since Dumbledore isn't up for the job. And since she rarely leaves Hogwarts even in the summer, you'll be staying in the castle for the foreseeable future." She said, and Harry made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

"Is anyone else there, besides the teachers?" Harry asked.

Nearing one of the fireplaces, Tonks answered, "Yes, all three schools are still there. The Leaving Feast is on Thursday, and the last day of classes is on Wednesday. So you'll have to endure three more days of all the kids being there. Then, if McGonagall decides to go to her home in Northern Scotland, you'd go live with her. Most likely, she'll stay at Hogwarts."

Harry said nothing as she stepped into a fireplace, and he did not follow. "So where's our next destination?" He asked, slowly stepping in with her, ducking his head down as to not knockk his head on the black brick.

"Hogsmeade. We'll make our way to the castle from there. If you want, you can stay at the Three Broomsticks."

Harry shook his head. "It gets drafty in there in the winter."

Internally, Tonks smirked. At least he remembered all the things that had happened. She'd have to tell Hermione – she'd want to know right away.

"Hogsmeade!" Tonks said, and the two disappeared into a spout of flame.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you want the pairing to be! REMEMBER: I'm re-doing the first chapter. See you next chapter!


End file.
